


Saturday

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cheering Up, Comfort, Cute, Disappointment, F/M, Flowers, Saturday - Freeform, Teen Romance, date, joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: After Riley chooses to spend her saturday with Lucas instead with Maya, Josh tries to cheer her up.
Relationships: Lucas Friar & Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to a new Joshaya one-shot. :D  
> Enjoy. :))

**// Saturday: Joshaya one-shot \\\**

* * *

"Don't worry, Riles. It will be fine."

Maya tries to comfort her friend as they sit next to each other at the bay window inside of Riley's bedroom. The brunette is practically freaking out right now and can't sit without moving around.

"No. It _will not_ be fine! How could this be fine?!" Riley almost yells as she stands up, walks a few steps and sits back down next to her best friend. Maya sighs and puts an arm around the brunette, trying to calm her down.

"Riles, if you keep yelling, it won't get any better," the blonde tells her honestly. Riley nods before taking a deep breath and hugging her friend.

"Thank you, Peaches." she sighs. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably lose your shit and ruin everything," Maya answers with a giggle as she breaks out of her embrace. "Speaking of... wanna talk to your dad now?" Maya asks serious and almost laughs at the frightend look that appears on Riley's face.

"I can't" she whispers and hugs one of the pillows tight, hiding her face. Maya looks pretty unimpressed, grabs the pillow and throws it onto the floor. "Hey!" Riley exclaims shocked.

"Listen here, pumpkin." the brunette looks at her friend with a pouting mouth. "If you wanna go out with Lucas, you _have_ to talk to your father," she points out with a stern voice.

_The original plan was, that Riley tells her father that she'll be at Maya's place after school this friday but she ended up with telling him the truth, which is that she wanted to hang out with Lucas._

_Cory doesn't want her to go out with the cowboy, so Maya thought about something to make their date happen without Cory knowing about it._

_Unfortunately, Riley told her father the truth and is now not allowed to be anywhere but in her bedroom on friday._

"Come on, Riles. You can do this and I'm gonna be there with ya," the blonde promises with a huge smile. After a minute of pouting, Riley finally agrees and stands up. 

"Dad." Cory turns around from his spot on the couch and looks at his daughter and her best friend before looking back at Josh, who's sitting in the armchair. 

"Yes, Riley?" he asks politely. Riley takes a few steps and sits down next to him. 

"I wanna go out with Lucas," she says without a flinch. Maya is actually really proud of her best friend and sees how Josh smiles too. Riley finally stands up for herself. Cory lets out a deep sigh and adjusts his sitting position, turning to his daughter.

"Riley," he starts and Riley raises her eyebrows critically at him. "You can go out with him."

"What?!" Riley and Maya both exclaim at the same time, it makes Josh chuckle. Cory hums in response. "But you said that I'm grounded on friday!" Riley exclaims annoyed.

"I did. You still are," Cory answers, enjoying her questioning look. "I'm gonna allow you to go out with him," he says and Maya and Riley both shriek. "But," at that they groan in frustration. "Not on friday."

"Huh?" both girls let out.

"You can have your date with him on saturday."

Cory smirks and takes a look at his younger brother who just shrugs at him and watches the two girls curiously. Maya and Riley turn their heads at the same time, looking at each other.

"But I already have plans with Maya on saturday," Riley says quietly.

"Well, then it's up to you, if you wanna spend your saturday with Maya or with the texas-boy." Cory shrugs with a smile and waits for Riley's answer. 

"Oh please, Matthews," Maya speaks up. "Riley would never ditch her best friend for a guy." she scoffs playfully at the end. "Right, Riles?" she bumps her fist against Riley's shoulder lightly but the brunette doesn't react. The hesitation makes Maya second guessing everything, she has ever done for Riley. Josh sees, how Maya's eyes turn from hopeful to sad. "Wait... you're really gonna ditch me for him?" she asks quietly. Riley turns around again.

"Maya...Come on, it's just _one saturday._ It's not a big deal."

"Yeah... you're.. uhm, you're right," Maya agrees quietly, looking at anything but Riley. The brunette smiles brightly but Josh knows, that Maya is just pretending to be okay with this. However, Riley doesn't seem to notice that Maya's just acting.

"Thank you, peaches. You can come over on saturday and help me get ready for my date. How about that?"

"Sounds great," the blonde says with a small voice.

"Thank you, dad," Riley says and drags Maya with her back into her bedroom. Josh watches them, lost in thoughts. 

"What are you doing on saturday, Josh?" Cory asks his brother.

"Uh.. I thought about visiting you guys again, if that's okay."

"Sure," Cory says with a knowing smile but Josh is too occupied with his thoughts to notice the look on Cory's face.

Saturday arrives faster than they've expected and Maya finds herself in Riley's bedroom once again, helping her to get ready for her date with the cowboy.

"I can't believe I'm going out with him, Maya!" the brunette exclaims happily and full with excitement while applying some make-up. 

"Yeah, I'm happy for you, Riles," the blonde says, trying to not sound sad about the fact, that Riley just ditches their _saturday-movie-marathon_ for Lucas. As soon as Riley's finished, they walk into the living room, seeing Lucas already waiting for Riley. Maya greets him with a small smile before Riley runs up to him and gives him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Cory says with a sigh and his wife, Topanga, just chuckles at him.

"Oh, come on. Let them be," she says before giving her daughter a hug. "Enjoy your date you two."

"Yeah... Enjoy your date," Cory repeats but in a way more serious tone. Lucas feels himself getting nervous.

"Dad. Calm down," Riley says before opening the door. "Later!" she yells at them and drags Lucas out of the apartment, who's still being stared at by Mr. Matthews.

"And what are you up to now?" Topanga asks Maya. She just shrugs slightly.

"I don't know, not much I guess." at that, Cory smirks to himself, waiting for the door to open again. Just in time, someone opens the front door. 

"Hey, family!" Josh says loud and with a wide smile. Maya looks at him and is slightly confused at the flower-bouquet he's carrying with him. 

"My brotha!" Cory exclaims and points at Josh.

"My brotha!" he gets back from Josh. 

"And that's our cue," Cory says before dragging him and Topanga out of the living room.

"Hey, Josh." Maya greets him, still confused.

"Hey, gorgeous," he says while walking towards her.

_He hasn't called her that name since forever._

_At least it feels like it._

"What's with the flowers?" she asks, nodding at them. He holds up his hand.

"These are for you," he says softly.

"Why do you have flowers for me?" she asks while taking them. 

"Well, I know that Riley ditched you today," he starts, seeing her sad smile. "And I also know, that you aren't as much okay with it as you told her." a smile spreads across his face at the light in her eyes. "So, I'm here to make your day better, if you let me."

"Are you asking me out?" he chuckles softly.

"I do." he looks into her eyes. "And I really hope you'll say yes otherwise this could get really weird." he starts scratching his neck nervously. The blonde takes a few steps forward, increasing herself and kissing him on his cheek. 

"Of ourse I'll say yes, _Boing."_ she answers him, making both of them smile as they get ready to leave. After they're gone, Topanga and Cory walk back into the living room. 

"Did you record it?" Cory asks his wife in excitement.

"I did," she tells him with amusement in her voice before they start laughing. 

_The next time their family's gonna be together, it will get very interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :D
> 
> I'm open for requests, so if you have a request, don't be shy to ask me! :))


End file.
